1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications systems such as television and TV cable broadcasting. It more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for an efficient broadcasting.
2. Background Information.
Conventional Television and TV cable broadcasting is carried out on a real-time basis. For instance, it takes the same length of time to broadcast or transmit a TV program than it does to receive and display the program. Such broadcasting method has proven to be less than completely desirable due to the limited number of available TV channels.
Channel availability has been a crucial limitation in the broadcasting industry. Channel allocation has been very valuable and expensive. It has precluded several interested persons, small businesses, consumers and local community chapters from accessing the TV broadcasting networks.
TV broadcasting has become the single most important and popular means for accessing and educating large numbers of citizens. Therefore, TV broadcasting has a direct effect on the right to free speech and expression as guaranteed by the First Amendment of the United States of America.
Wherefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved method and apparatus for increasing channel availability and for rendering the channel allocation process more efficient. The new method and apparatus should be relatively simple and inexpensive to implement and to place into effect. The new method and apparatus should also be capable of being implemented with new as well as existing television sets.